


Don't Watch Scary Movies Before You Go To Sleep

by bnhaironman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnhaironman/pseuds/bnhaironman
Summary: tony and steve watch hereditary before they go to sleep and tony has a nightmare.





	Don't Watch Scary Movies Before You Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second stevetony fic! please leave kudos if you enjoy!!
> 
> my socials are:  
> instagram: @kinkiestvirgo (niche meme acc)  
> twitter: @quantumdowney  
> tumblr: @autonomystark

they had just finished watching the horror film,  _ hereditary _ . tony read the time on the clock on their bedside table: 12:15. steve never got scared of horror movies. he envied steve for that. he blames the serum. "well i guess we can call it a night.", steve says sleepily as he eases into the bed. tony nods in agreement, attempting to hide his fear, "sounds like a plan.", he says lowly. tony leans down and gives steve a peck on the lips as steve begins to go to sleep. "j turn off the lights.", tony demands as he goes to sleep. the lights go out and that's when tony's horror movie anxiety really begins to kick in.

tony eventually fell asleep after ignoring everything from the movie; unfortunately, his dream did not ignore it. his eyes and all he could see were the scariest scenes from the movie. he began to feel everything the characters felt in the movies.  _ "please stop!" _ , tony screams in his dream even though to himself, he sounds mute. he attempts to run away but he's too slow, he can feel his legs slowing down. he can feel his whole world slowly but surely collapsing. 

"tony?", steve says to his boyfriend as he wakes up to tony screaming. "j what's going on?", steve asks JARVIS. "it seems that mr. stark is experiencing a nightmare.", JARVIS informs steve. he frantically holds tony's hand, hoping it will somehow bring him back to reality. he whispers to tony, "it's okay, you're okay,", softly and soothingly. he kisses tony's hand and that seems to do the trick because tony has now stopped.

tony opens his teary eyes and looks at steve and hugs him, "oh thank god you're okay.", he says. steve hugs him back and tony begins to kiss him all over his face and begins to cry. "tones, what happened?", steve asks him as he rubs circles on tony's back. tony backed away, "the uh, it was hereditary but instead of the characters it uh it was uh...", he says shakily and begins to look around the room. steve gently grabs his hand and asks, "who was it tony?". tony looks back at him and tears begin to stroll down his face, "it was you a-and peter.", he says all choked up. 

steve sits up and open his arms up and tony flings himself to his arms. steve holds him and kisses the top of tony's head. "well, i can tell you that it's not real. peter and i are safe and okay.", he says gently against tony's head. he then moves his head off of tony and then moves tony's face to where he can see him, "and if you ever get scared of a movie again, tell me and we can change it.". tony sighs, "it's just,", he pauses trying to manage his thoughts into words. tony continues, "it's just i don't want to seem like a wuss. i don't want you to think i'm some sort of loser who can't handle horror films.". steve lightly kisses tony on the lips and replies, "tony, you are so strong and amazing.", he stops just to kiss tony again. "just because horror movies freak you out, isn't going to make me love you any less.", steve says with reassurance. 

tony smiles as he leans into steve and kisses him, "i love you, steve.", he says into steve's mouth as they kiss. steve kisses back and then replies, "i love you too, tony.". the kisses end up luring the two grown men to sleep as they held each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!!! leave kudos if you haven't already!


End file.
